


with friends like ours anywhere is home

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: [@evanbuckley: you have two new follow requests.]@marjanmarwani would like to follow you.@tkstrand would like to follow you.@tkstrand liked your photo.@tkstrand liked your photo.@tkstrand liked your video.@tkstrandSo, I see you have a boyfriend, too. I’m sorry for assuming hahaWait, what?—Buck and TK’s long distance friendship featuring love advice, horrible nicknames and background Buddie.
Relationships: Background Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 830
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	with friends like ours anywhere is home

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after the crossover and I just finished it now, so I hope you don’t hate it!

**_[@evanbuckley: you have two new follow requests.]_ **

**_@marjanmarwani would like to follow you._ **

**_@tkstrand would like to follow you._ **

**_-_ **

“You alright back there, Buckaroo?” Hen calls from the officer’s seat. 

Eddie snorts from the seat across from Buck. “Yeah, what was that noise you just made? Didn’t sound very human.”

“Does Firefox following me back have anything to do with you?” Buck asks incredulously. 

Eddie just smirks and shrugs in response. He’ll admit, he found himself a little jealous that Eddie was going with Marjan and not with him, but if Buck couldn’t have him as his boyfriend, he’ll accept him as a wingman. Not that he’s looking for a chance with Marjan, or anyone else for that matter. 

_ I gotta mention though, I already have a boyfriend and it’s pretty serious, so…  _

He definitely wasn’t looking for a chance with TK, either. He realizes now where it could have sounded like he was asking the Texas firefighter out, but he was only trying to maintain one of the first connections he’s made outside of the one-eighteen. 

**_@tkstrand liked your photo._ **

**_@tkstrand liked your photo._ **

**_@tkstrand liked your video._ **

“Who is blowing up your phone?” Eddie asks.

“Just TK,” 

Hen snickers from the front. “I heard he has a boyfriend, Buck, I’d be careful.” 

Buck groans but doesn’t bother to respond with anything else. 

**_@tkstrand sent you a message._ **

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ so, I see you have a boyfriend, too. I’m sorry for assuming haha _

_ Wait, what?  _

Buck pulls up the three posts that TK liked and noticed they were all about Eddie. His ears burned at yet another assumption. 

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend…  _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ so diaz isn’t your boyfriend? Are you sure about that? _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ pretty sure… _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ SO…. tell me about this boyfriend of yours? You said it was pretty serious? _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ ooooohh, deflection lol alright  _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ His names carlos, he’s a cop and yeah, we’re pretty serious… finally  _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ Finally? _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ I just wasn’t in the right mindset when we first met and there was no way i could handle a relationship until i worked on myself but it worked out in the end _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ I know what you mean.  _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ Ooooh, is that why diaz isn’t your boyfriend yet?  _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ No, we’re not dating because he’s not into me _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ So you ARE into him?  _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ No… _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ Yes _

**_@evanbuckley_ **

_ Oh my god leave me alone!! _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ Hey, i didnt say anything! _

_ - _

It’s been a week since the one-eighteen got back to Los Angeles and Buck feels it’s safe to say that he’d actually found a friend outside of the one-eighteen. Someone who didn’t feel obligated to be his friend just because they’re on the same team. 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ We just had to rescue a guy dressed in a santa suit stuck in a chimney _

**_Buck_ **

_ Its not even October yet… _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ It was apparently a seduction attempt gone entirely wrong. He underestimated how tight chimneys actually are lol _

**_Buck_ **

_ The dude thought it’d be sexy to dress in a santa suit and enter the house through the chimney… wow  _

“What’s so funny over there, Buck?” Bobby asks from the stove. 

“Oh, nothing. TK was just telling me about this rescue the one twenty-six just did. A guy dressed in a Santa suit thought it would be sexy to enter this woman’s house through the chimney.” Buck snickers again before he turns to Chimney. “Is this how you got your name?”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Evan.” Chimney deadpans from one of the couches in the loft. 

“TK? Again?” Eddie pipes in as he enters the kitchen area. 

“Yeah. Why? You jealous?” Buck jokes, because why would Eddie be jealous?

Hen smirks. “Yeah, Eddie, are you jealous?”

“I can have more than one best friend, Eds.” Buck grins. “Don’t worry, you’re still number one.”

“Best friends with Strand’s kid, huh?” Bobby chimes in. 

“You know Captain Strand?” Hen asks. 

Bobby shrugs. “Met him a few times at conferences. Super proud of his kid.”

“The kid that thought Buck suggesting stealing a firetruck was a good idea?” Eddie snorts. “I’m not surprised you guys get along so well, you’re the same person.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s nice to have someone outside of the one-eighteen, though. I’m glad we kept in touch.” 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ So, how’s it going with the eddie of it all?  _

Buck looks up to make sure no one is reading over his shoulder. He’s met with expecting looks when he does. 

“What?” 

“So, is there something going on with you and TK? Didn’t Hen say he had a boyfriend?”

“Yes, he does have a boyfriend. No, there is nothing going on with us. Can’t I just have a friend without people speculating things?” He huffs. “Is there anything going on with you and Marwani?” 

Buck hears Chimney mutter to Hen. “They’re both jealous.”

“Do I detect jealousy?” Eddie mocks lightheartedly. 

**_Buck_ **

_ By that do you mean is eddie still straight and probably interested in marjan  _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ I didn’t get straight vibes from him and marjan’s got something going on with old flame of hers don’t be so dramatic lol _

**_Buck_ **

_ No way gaydar is an actual thing _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Well I was right about you wasn’t I? Though i admit, the flirting clued me in a little _

**_Buck_ **

_ For the last time!!! I wasn’t flirting!  _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Whatever you say buckley, whatever you say lol _

**_Buck_ **

_ … you suck sometimes lol _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Little more than sometimes _

**_Buck_ **

_ Get your mind out of the gutter… Tobias Kane???? _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Now you’re just getting worse and worse at this lol _

**_Buck_ **

_ C’mon why wont you tell me what TK stands for?? Is it really that bad? _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Nah, its just fun seeing the names you come up with _

**_Buck_ **

_ Tool Kit Strand _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Ding ding ding we have a winner!!! _

**_Buck_ **

_ HA-HA _

_ - _

Buck’s leg is bouncing up and down so fast it’s starting to actually move Chimney’s couch. Chimney has been giving him weird looks all day, but this particular look he’s getting at the moment seems like it’s guilty. He can’t even begin to process that his parents were going to be there in less than a half hour, let alone decode Chimney’s facial expressions. 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Tell me. Is it bad when your boyfriend keeps deflecting when you talk about meeting his parents? _

**_Buck_ **

_ I mean not necessarily. There could be plenty of good reasons why carlos would be avoiding that subject _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Do you think they’re bad people??? I mean, carlos is so sweet so i guess i can’t imagine _

**_Buck_ **

_ I don’t know carlos or his parents so i cant tell you that, strand lol. It’s probably something little like he doesn’t want them to embarrass him??  _

_ Calm yourself Tabby Kat everything is probably fine _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Has your boyfriend met your parents? _

**_Buck_ **

_ My nonexistent boyfriend? No he hasn’t but im sure if he were real, he’d be meeting them really soon whether i want him to or not _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Im still not convinced the two of you are just friends. Marjan says he talks about you a lot lol _

_ Whys that? Your parents coming? _

**_Buck_ **

_ Well you better believe it because thats all me and eddie will ever be  _

_ Yeah. theyre gonna be here in 15 minutes. _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ I take it thats a bad thing? _

**_Buck_ **

_ I did tell you my captain may as well be my dad… need I say more? _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Touche.  _

Buck looks up from his phone as he hears the opening to Chimney’s and his heart actually stops for a second when he realizes they’re early.

Then suddenly, his parents are standing in front of him after seven years. Buck feels like he could hurl. 

—

**_[@tkstrand: @eddiebodywantssome has requested to follow you._ **

**_@eddiebodywantssome wants to send you a message.]_ **

The one twenty-six are on their way back from a call when TK receives two notifications he definitely hadn’t been expecting.

He raises his brow and turns to Marjan. “Is Diaz’s Insta handle @eddiebodywantssome?”

Marjan nods. “Yeah, that’s him. Why?” 

“He requested to follow me and sent me a message.” He doesn’t know why the thought that Eddie wants to talk to him makes him nervous but he does know that he’s got a pit in his stomach now. 

Marjan makes a noise. “Eddie just asked if I could tell you to check your DMs, so it must be important.” 

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Hey, i know this is probably weird but have you heard from buck? I know you guys have been talking _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ Uh no, not since 5:30. He stopped responding after that _

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Aw man. That’s okay, thanks anymore _

_ Actually… do you think you can try giving him a call? He might answer you _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ Why? What’s going on? And im pretty sure if he’s not answering you, he’s not gonna answer me but i’ll give it a try _

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Idk all the details, just that something happened with dinner plans and he hasn’t answered anyone since. They said its not their story to tell, whatever that means. If you can get in touch with him or at least try let me know, im pretty worried. He doesnt normally do this _

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ No worries, ill let you know _

Biting his lip, TK shuts the Instagram app and goes to Buck’s contact, ignoring the curious looks he’s getting from his team. He hops off the rig and goes to the bunk room to give him more privacy in case Buck does answer and hits the call button.

It rings five times before hears a shaky, “TK, my guy, what’s up?”

“I really wasn’t expecting you to answer. Are you okay?”

There’s a sniffle on the other end of the line. “Why wouldn’t I answer. Is everything okay?”

TK laughs in disbelief. “I don’t know, you tell me. Eddie’s so worried about you he messaged me on Insta. What happened?”

“Like he didn’t tell you.” Buck mutters. 

“He didn’t. He’s about as clueless as I am, Buck.” TK sighs, then his eyes widen a little when he can hear the distinct sound of waves. “Are you at the beach?”

He puts the phone on speaker and opens Instagram. 

“I’m on the pier.” Another sniffle. “How’s everyone else at the one twenty-six?” 

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ He says he’s on the pier _

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Santa Monica?? _

“We’re all good here, buddy. Santa Monica Pier?” 

“Yeah, stupid, I know.” He lets out a sardonic chuckle before there’s another sniffle. “I’m terrified of open water yet this is the first place I run to after my whole life blows up.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time it’s blown up though.” TK grimaces when he realizes how bad it sounds but before he can apologize, he hears a boisterous laugh on the other end of the line. The laughter turns to sobbing just as quick as it had started, though. “Buck?”

**_@tkstrand_ **

_ Yeah, santa monica. He sounds pretty upset. Are you going to get him? _

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Yeah, thanks man, appreciate you being there for him _

“I don’t know who I am anymore. What do you do when you find out your whole life has been a lie, man?” His voice cracks. 

“When I was shot, the entire medical leave, I was questioning who I was. If I really wanted to be a firefighter or if I just thought I did because of my dad. I don’t know what happened with you, but when I was going through that, I called my dad’s lady friend over because she’d said she was a therapist or something. Turns out she was some kind of sex therapist. Awkward, I know.” TK grins when Buck lets out a laugh. “There’s a laugh.”

“I already have a good old regular therapist, so good thing I don’t have to make  _ that  _ mistake again, huh?” 

“Again?” TK raises an eyebrow. 

Buck draws in a breath. “Uh, nothing. It doesn’t matter. Any exciting rescues lately?” 

TK sighs. “I mean, there was an outdoor wedding where the groom got stuck under the tent, but nothing totally exciting since Santa came to town.”

The noise that comes from the other line is a mix between a sob and hysterical laughter. “Santa came to town, good one, man.” 

“Thanks. Now, you don’t have to tell me, but what happened tonight? Last I heard your parents were coming and then I have Eddie in my DMs worried. I can’t be your only friend, something’s gotta be going on.”

Buck sniffles. “You’re the only friend that couldn’t possibly find out what exactly went down.” 

“Did your parents do something? I’m not much of a fighter but I am if someone fucks with the people I love, so let me know if I need to throw some hands.” 

Buck snorts. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

“Says you.” 

It’s quiet after that, so quiet that TK has to check and see if the call has disconnected. “Buck? You still there?” 

Another sniffle. “Yeah, I’m here. Uh, so, my parents… well Maddie actually, she told me… shit, yeah, I can’t even admit it to myself, let alone say it out loud.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to say it. You don’t have to say anything. We can just sit here and not say anything, if it’ll help you.” TK pauses. “We can hang up, if it makes all the difference for you. I would just prefer to stay on the phone with you until I know you’re safe, though.”

“Please don’t hang up.” 

“I’m not gonna hang up until you tell me to, alright?”

It’s quiet after that, save for the sniffling and the wind. Buck would speak up every now and then and apologize, but TK understands more than Buck knows. 

“Buck!” He hears what he assumes is Eddie in the background of Buck’s consistent sniffling. 

Buck clears his throat. “I’m assuming you told Eddie where I was, so I should let you know he’s here. And, thank you.”

TK smiles. “I feel like you’d do the same for me, so anytime, man. Really. I’m glad you have a safe place to go back to.”

“Of course. Night man, thanks again.” 

The second the line disconnects, the alarm blares and TK sprints into action. 

**_@eddiebodywantssome_ **

_ Thanks again, im glad buck has you to talk to too :) _

_ — _

Buck absolutely hated hospitals. He hates the smell, he hates the noise, he hates the lonely feeling after visiting hours are over. He hates the fact that something is medically wrong with him and that could make him a liability yet again in his field. 

He hates that he’s there for just a precaution and because of COVID-19 guidelines, no one is allowed back with him. He hates that he can’t have Eddie by his side, especially after Eddie’s whispered words as they’d rescued him. 

He hates that he knows his family is out there, waiting for whatever reason, but his parents aren’t. 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Hey man are you busy right now? _

**_Buck_ **

_ Not particularly lol _

Not even five seconds later, a notification for FaceTime pops up and like always, he gets nervous.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank God you’re not bu- why are you in the hospital?!” 

“Howdy, Tiger King Strand, what can I do for you?” Buck smirks. 

“No amount of terrible names you come up with will distract me from the fact that you’re in the hospital. What happened? Are you okay? Was it a call? Your leg? Buck, c’mon, answer me.” TK groans, and while the obvious anxiety TK is feeling concerns Buck, he finds that it lessens the lonely feeling in his chest.

“Slow your roll, Timothy Kimothy. I’m fine, it’s just a precaution after getting trapped in a warehouse fire. I’m totally fine.” 

TK’s eyebrows shoot so high up, they’d probably get lost in his hair. “The five alarm warehouse fire that went on in LA tonight? That warehouse fire?” 

Buck rolls his eyes. “Yes, that warehouse fire. But I’m sure you didn’t call me to talk about the dangers of our jobs, TK. What’s going on with you and why do you look like you’re about to freak out… even more?”

TK groans. “We’re so going back to you later. Carlos introduced me to his parents as his friend, Buck.  _ Friend!  _ There’s nothing that says friends about Carlos and me. We got into this huge fight and I guess I’m not used to being on this side of the fight and I’m so  _ confused.  _ Carlos has always been so unabashedly himself that seeing him introduce me as a friend just made me… I felt embarrassed? Am I allowed to feel embarrassed?” 

“You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel.” Buck assures, and he can’t help but hear Dr. Copeland telling him the same thing in his head. 

“Well, I feel  _ embarrassed.  _ I just, he- I don’t know, Buck, I really don’t how or why I feel this way. They looked like they could tell he was lying, too. I can’t get the words out of my head.” TK’s breathing starts to get heavy and now Buck wants to protect his friend from everything that could harm him and he knows now that they’re stuck with each other for life now. He tells TK as much. 

“Like I protected you from that burning car?” TK chokes out in between breaths. 

“There’s bound to be more,” Buck jokes. “Let’s get you breathing first, though, yeah?”

“I just… I thought we were serious.” 

“What happened doesn’t mean that you guys aren’t serious. His parents could just be, you know, not so comfy about his sexuality. Which, I mean, sucks so bad, but speaking from experience, introducing someone as their same sex signifcant other is petrifying no matter if the person is accepting or not.” Buck clears his throat. “You’re gonna end up ripping your hair out if you keep tugging on it like that.” 

“Maybe.” TK sighs but then his next breath gets stuck in his throat. “But what if he’s just embarrassed by me?” 

Now, Buck doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t. He’s just sleep deprived, exhausted from the events of the past week, and he hears himself say those exact words to Maddie when he was nineteen. 

TK looks floored. “What is so funny?”

Buck shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t think he’s embarrassed by you. One, he has no reason to be. Though I really wasn’t flirting with you in Texas, you’re not exactly hard on the eyes, man. You’re a firefighter, a nice guy, and I’ve seen your boy’s Instagram. You’re practically his whole page.” 

It’s quiet before Buck speaks up again. “Did you talk to him about this? Or was it just fighting?” 

“It was practically just fighting. Which I can’t even remember what I said, or what he said, really. Usually I’m repeating words over and over and over in my head after fights with someone I love, but I can’t… I feel like I just blacked it out?” 

Buck let out a sardonic laugh and made a jazz hand with the hand that didn’t currently have an IV in it. “Ahhh, anxiety.” 

TK just stares at him for a second, starts to smile, and then the sounds of their laughter fill the otherwise quiet ER. 

He quiets down when a nurse sticks her head in to check on him, giving her a thumbs up when she practically shushes him. 

“Still getting me into trouble.” Buck grins. 

TK rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who suggested stealing the truck.”

“The details don’t matter.” Buck grins before his face softens. “Talk to him, man. Get the full story before you freak yourself out too much. Communication is key.”

He sighs. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks for answering, and for the laugh. I needed it.”

“Anytime, you know it. I needed it too.” 

TK’s eyes widen, as if he’d just remembered Buck was hospitalized, and shoots Buck a look. “Yeah, I can see you needed a laugh. Are you really okay though? Were you in there long?”

Buck bites his lip. “I’m fine, man, I promise. Kind of don’t feel like talking about it though.” 

“Alright, I understand.” Buck can tell he wants to ask more questions but he’s thankful that at least someone was backing off when he’d said he was alright. “You look exhausted. You should sleep, and I should talk to my boyfriend.” 

Buck laughs. “Yeah, go talk to your boyfriend.” He pauses. “By the way, Eddie said he loved me. Bye!” 

He hangs up with a small smile. 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ You end a call like that and expect me to be okay!????? What???? Happenned??????? Buckkkkkk _

**_Buck_ **

_ Night Teeth Kisser Strand ;) _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Now that was just bad  _

_—_

There are only a few people that Evan Buckley would get up at the ass crack of dawn for on his day off and in the two months that he’s known the Austin firefighter, TK Strand has become one of those people. 

It’s six-thirty in the morning and Buck is sitting bumper to bumper traffic just off the exit to LAX. Not for the first time does he want to curse TK for getting a flight that came in during rush hour. Early morning rush hour. 

**_TK Strand_ **

_ We’ve landed and got our bags!  _

_ Where are you??? _

**_Buck_ **

_ Stuck in rush hour traffic getting off the exit to the airport because SOMEONE thought it’d be a good idea to take late night flight without considering the person who was gonna be picking you up at the ass crack of dawn! _

_ I apologize if that person was Carlos. And I’m sorry for making you wait, be there when I can okay?  _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…  _

**_Buck_ **

_ I’m here :-) _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ STOP WITH THE SMILEY FACE _

Buck is about to send another one when a knock on the passenger side window stops him in his tracks. He looks over to find TK grinning, too brightly for someone who just got off of a three hour flight at six-thirty in the morning. 

“Tea Kettle, it’s been so long!” Buck shouts dramatically, hopping out of his Jeep to help the happy couple with their bags. 

Carlos snickers from beside them and Buck turns to grin at the infamous Carlos Reyes. “You must be  _ the boyfriend.”  _

“And you must be the guy who flirted with my boyfriend after he saved your life.” Carlos smirks lightheartedly.

Buck groans. “I wasn’t  _ flirting.”  _

“You keep saying that but I still don’t believe you.” TK grins and opens his arms for a hug. “To think Marjan thought you were into her.” 

“I wasn’t into either of you, thank you very much. We all know who I was really into.” 

“Eddie?” Carlos asks and Buck backs away from TK’s embrace to give his friend an incredulous look. 

“ _ He  _ knows?” 

“Everyone knows.” TK smirks. “To be fair, though, it’s on Marjan’s side as well. Eddie talked about you  _ a lot.”  _

Buck’s face is as red as a firetruck by the time a security guard tells them to wrap it up and get on the road. “Okay, okay, enough teasing. Even the guard agrees.” 

TK leans against the car as Buck and Carlos throw the bags in the trunk. 

“Thanks for the help, princess.” Buck quips. 

-

They’re standing in line at a quaint cafe down the road from where they’re staying, catching each other up on things that weren’t involved in their daily texts and weekly FaceTimes. Buck feels the lightest he’s felt in a while and watching TK with Carlos, it occurs to him why that is. 

“What can I get for you guys?”

Carlos orders himself one of the sweetest drinks Buck knows they have here. TK’s nose crinkles as he does so and it reminds him of Eddie when he and Christopher share a triple stack of double chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup and he’s really trying to stop himself from smiling like a lovesick teenager at the  _ thought  _ of his… Eddie. 

“...and he’ll have a decaf-”

“Why are you getting me decaf?” Buck raises his eyebrow. 

“You drank two Red Bulls on the way here.” TK says, giving him a look that says the answer should be obvious. 

“And?” 

Carlos snickers. “Look at your hands.” 

Buck holds out both of his hands in front of them and they’re practically vibrating from all of the Red Bulls he’d drinken to keep him awake in the traffic. “I got three hours of sleep before I had to leave to get you from the airport. I’ve earned more caffeine.”

The barista whistles. “Blondie wins this one. No decaf, then. What would you like?”

Buck grins.  _ “Thank you!  _ Can I get a macchiato with an extra shot of espresso?” 

“You got it!” 

Buck pays for the three of them much to Carlos’ dismay. 

“It’s fine, really, you’re pretty much my guest for today. Gotta treat you both right.” Buck assures Carlos when he says he didn’t have to pay. “Plus, it was only ten dollars. If it means that much to you, you can get the tip if we go out somewhere, yeah?”

The conversation carries from there. He likes Carlos. He’s glad they worked things out because TK seems like one big ball of happiness in his presence. He radiates love and light around him and Buck gets the feeling. 

TK clears his throat. “Hey, I know we keep joking about the Eddie of it all, but what is going on with you guys? Catch me up.”

Buck stutters, trying to find words to describe what was his… thing with Eddie. 

“Well… he loves me, I love him…” He trails off. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous talking about this. “I just, you know a lot was going on with Mar— my parents. He’d said he was in love with me when he’d just rescued me from being trapped… not even two days after he picked me up from the pier. For the longest time I never thought I’d get the chance to be more to Eddie than just his best friend but the second I found out the feelings were mutual, I clammed up.” 

“I get that.” TK reassured, turning to look at Carlos. 

“Yeah. We talked, though. He said we could take it as slow as I needed and that nothing had to change if it’s not what I wanted. He’s so good, man. It’s been two months and just... I had to work on myself before I was ready to get into a relationship and looking at you two, how happy and light you seem to be around Carlos. It reminded me of how I am around Eddie and it just hit me that I’m ready.”

“But?” Carlos catches the tone of Buck’s voice pretty easily. 

Buck sighs. “But what if I took too long to be ready? What if while I had this realization that I’m ready he had the realization there’s someone better out there for him and I’m not worth the wait? Christopher has this teacher that recently popped up again, what if he got tired of waiting and asks her out? I can’t compete with  _ Ana Flores,  _ okay? I can’t!” 

“Is this how you actually think Eddie is feeling or is it your anxiety talking?” Carlos asks. 

“I—I don’t know. I know in my heart that Eddie would be honest with me if waiting was bothering him but I just—I can never  _ trust  _ it.” 

TK shares a knowing look with Carlos and sighs. “Man, the only way to know is if you talk to him about it. Communication is key.” 

“Don’t use my words against me, Toby Koby—  _ I’m aware of how bad that one was, shut up—  _ that’s not fair.” 

TK snickers. “It was  _ smart  _ advice. Carlos and I are happy as can be because you said communication is key. Practice what you preach.” 

“Did you just call me  _ smart?  _ Did I hear that right? TK Strand gave me a compliment?” 

His phone buzzes on the table. 

**_[@carlos.reyes sent you a message.]_ **

**_@carlos.reyes_ **

_ His name is Tyler Kennedy ;)  _

“Don’t get used to it, Buckley.” TK bites back a smile. 

“Oh hush, you know you love me, Tyler Kennedy.” Buck winks and tries to hold back a laugh at TK’s stunned expression but ultimately fails when Carlos breaks. 

Buck feels okay again in that moment and knows that no matter what, he has a brother in Tyler Kennedy Strand. 

—

TK isn’t even back a week before he lands himself in the hospital yet again. He’s safe, he’s surrounded by his parents— he’s still a little mad, but hey, he loves them— and his boyfriend, and even as his head is killing him, he lets himself relax. 

That is until his phone buzzes loudly next to him. It goes off a total of four times before he asks Carlos to check it. 

“What?” TK whines when Carlos doesn’t offer up anything other than a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

Instead of answering, Carlos just hands him the phone. The screen is opened onto Instagram, a candid photo of Buck and someone he assumes is Eddie holding hands with the sun setting in the background. 

**_@evanbuckley_ ** _ I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ — @eddiebodywantssome  _

**_@albert.han.99_ ** _ where’s the photo credit? I’d like to see it  _

**_@henwilson_ ** _ I won.  _

**_@chimney_han_ ** _ this posts comes as a surprise to absolutely no one  _

**_@sophia.diaz_ ** _ so happy  _

**_@albert.han.99_ ** _ 👀  _

**_@tkstrand_ ** _ where’s the relationship credit? I’d like to see it  _

“Finally.” 

His dad is about to ask what’s going on when Judd knocks on the door and enters, Grace following behind him. 

“What’re you grinnin’ at? Should you even be on your phone with a concussion like that?” Judd asks as he hands Carlos a cup of coffee. 

Instead of answering, TK just hands the phone to Judd. 

Judd whistles and then laughs in disbelief. “Dumbass and Hollywood finally got it together, huh?” 

Conversation after that flows until Judd’s words finally catch up to him. 

_ “I’m  _ Dumbasser?”

  
**_TK Strand_ **

_ Dumbasser  _

**_Buck_ **

_ Yes?  _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ I hate you  _

**_Buck_ **

_ You love me  _

**_TK Strand_ **

_ Goodnight Dumbasser  _

**_Buck_ **

_ Night Tyler Kennedy  _

**_TK Strand_ **

**_🙄_ **

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments!! tell me what you liked, what you didn’t, idc just love me and hype me up thank you love you all


End file.
